Once in a blue moon
by zodi
Summary: Fayt didn’t like girls, and Sophia knew well of that. But does it have to be Albel? AlbelxFayt(?)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters… they belong to Square-Enix and SO3

Warning: OOC-ness, lots of grammar mistake, just doesn't make sense in general laughs The title is random, so it the whole fic.

--------

**Once in a blue moon**

Fayt didn't like girls, and Sophia knew well of that.

Sure it shocked her a great deal when she first knew of his crush on Nicolai Heugh in grade 8, but after ten weeks of crying sick, she got over it and decided to be supportive. Her attitude towards him didn't change, however. Still clingy and a bit flirty in other people's eyes, but that's just because she can keep close watch of those unsuitable pursuers of Fayt. After all, the blue haired youth is just like her brother, she felt the sense of responsibility to look after him, although it always ends up the other way around.

What she can never understand is HOW he fell for the likes of Albel Nox. Fayt had told her with a really red, almost purple face, after Sophia's intensive questioning that reminded him of the interrogator back in Airyglyph when he first landed in the country. The brunette isn't as slow as she looks. In fact, she is fast on picking up on people's emotion, especially Fayt's.

Sophia could only wonder what the youth sees in the purple skirt wearer. He is psychotic, foul mouthed, crazy, maniac, and every word in the dictionary that presents negative. Although… he does have rather soft looking hair, but that's beside the point.

Perhaps it's just the power of destiny, she concluded, just like all those romance novels that she has read over the years.

However, despite how the youth feels for the man, she'd still like to see if the man can pass her "Worthy-of-Fayt's-Lover's Test". Basically, she questions the subject to see if they are good enough for Fayt and if they truly liked the youth.

This was made rather difficult, since the man wouldn't even as much as look at her without hinting the sense of murder, and she didn't appreciate the fact that he calls her "fool" and a few PG-16 rated words that followed whenever she tries to make peace with him. Nonetheless, her sense of "responsibility of a sister" tells her that her life is worthy of exchange for her "brother's" happiness.

"Fayt?" Sophia knocked on the door in the inn of Peterny, and opened the door to enter before there was a response from the other side. Conveniently, Albel and Fayt shared a room for the simple reason of he is the only one that the man has yet to threaten to kill every 2 seconds. Albel was sitting on his bed, glaring murderously as he polished his blade.

"Haven't your mother ever taught you not to enter someone's room without permission, maggot?" If Albel's eyes were shooting daggers, Sophia's skin must've been too thick to even realize it. She searched around the room, but did not find the blue haired youth. "He went out with that overgrown blond gorilla," was the answer she got from Albel.

"Good, I wasn't looking for him anyways." With that said, the brunette settled herself on Fayt's bed, sitting opposite of Albel and facing him. Albel began to wonder what the girl's skin is made of to not notice the sharpest glare he could manage.

"Look, Albel, I don't like this any more than you do so I'm gonna be straightforward." Sophia said sincerely as she stared right into Albel's crimson eyes.

"Well get on with it, maggot, I don't have much patience."

"Do you like Fayt?"

Before Albel could utter the words "What the hell!?", the brunette shot another series of question at the man, and it really started to… scare him… if sweat dropping was considered being scared in Albel Expression©. "If he was your lover, would you treat him like he was the only thing you cared for in the world, never to let him get hurt? Walk him down the chapel and say 'I do' as you exchange wedding rings? Make him happy for the rest of his life? Never to let him shed a tear? Will you make sure that he will die happy in your arms when both of you are old? Would you want to be buried together? What if…."

Apparently, there were too many questions to let Albel digest and register. He could hardly care about the fact that the girl barged into his room anymore.

"Bah… I don't have time for this foolishness." Albel made move to leave.

"**Sit Down.**" Sophia demanded. Albel swore there was an aura around her much like his own Aura Wall, which made him sit back down on the bed and cowered to the farthest corner.

If there's anything in the world that Albel was afraid of, women would be it. He distinctly remembered that the phobia started when his mother had tried to dress him up as a girl at the age of 7, every woman who saw him would laugh as they try to lift up his dress. They would also pucker up and try to give the little cross-dresser a kiss. Being young and all, he believed that he got what the kids on the streets called "cooties". Really, he was the sweetest child before this incident.

"Don't think you can ignore my questions, either, because you're not leaving this room until you answer." Sophia threatened.

"If you haven't noticed, maggot, this is MY room." Albel retorted with a scoff.

"Then I'm not leaving until you answer."

"Why are you asking all of these?"

"Because Fayt's like a brother to me and I wish for him to be in good hands!"

"What the hell are you talking about, fool!?"

"Don't ask questions!! Just answer!!"

After an eternity of back and forth yelling at each other, the two stopped to catch their breaths. Sophia thought that it was futile to try to get the maniac in front of her to answer the questions, so she decided to take a different approach.

"Fine, if you decided not to answer any of those questions." _Maybe they're too much for the idiot to take…_ "Just tell me, how do you feel about Fayt? If you answer truthfully, I'll get out of your sight right away."

"And stop bugging me?" Albel eyed her suspiciously.

"And stop bugging you." Sophia held out her hand to make a sign to cross her heart.

Albel dropped his head to the ground. He doesn't usually do this. In fact, it's the only time he ever does this. He is not supposed to feel anything for other people except for hatred, much less spilling his heart over some guy like some teenage girl at a slumber party. But then again… even he can't deny to himself that there's a special place in his heart for the youth, like the King, except not exactly the same feeling.

"… He was… the first person to tell me that he trusted me," he decided to say, after an eternity of searching through his mind to look for an answer that won't be exactly a lie or too much information. "No one has told me that they trusted me before… so I guess… that made me… trust him too."

Sophia smiled brilliantly. If the answer had come from someone else's mouth, she would have screamed at them for not being entirely honest. But the situation stands that the person who uttered these words out is none other than Albel the Wicked, which is worth more than a thousand sweet words that Cliff says to every single pretty girl he come across.

"Thank you Albel, that was the most honest answer I've heard from anyone," which was true, since Joachim Holst proved to her, in the eleventh grade, that his "forever" was only 5 weeks long. She shot another brilliant smile at Albel before exiting out the door.

Albel crashed into the pillow with a thud. He couldn't bring himself to think how much he gave away to the brunette, and with the sudden realization that Albel the I-don't-know-what-love-is had feelings for others other than annoyance. He fell asleep on his stomach lying in the same position he was in when he crashed into the pillow, and did not take notice when Fayt came in the room.

Fayt, being thick as he is, took the blush on Albel's face as a sign for the temperature was too high, and opened the window a bit although it was -10°C outside. The next morning, both of them caught pneumonia.

**End**

**---------**

**End note**: I actually started to wonder halfway through this fic if this is AlbelxFayt at all, since… Fayt only appeared in 1 paragraph, and caused both of them to have pneumonia. This fic is my third attempt on writing AxF, since the first two were even more OOC than expected… Although, I am thinking of making a sequel (what!? You mean this piece of junk has a sequel?!). urm… anyways… comments are welcomed XD.


End file.
